It Ain't Braggin' Unless If Yer' Really Done It
by Miniskirtroy 2
Summary: Gambit's days are filled with bourbon, ciggarettes, and loose woman, but what happens when a certain homo-surperior with shocking platinum locks invades his life? A great adventure unfolds.- R/G


It Ain't Braggin' Unless If Yer' Really Done It

This is chapter one of my very first G&R story…Please review. Also for legal purposes I Do Not Own These Characters, and all rights are reserved to their respectable owners.

Chapter 1: Taking the First Step

Another shot, another smoke, another heartless lay. These were the days of Remula Lebeau, otherwise known as Gambit. Rem took a shot of bourbon, and felt the harsh burn as it trickled down his throat. The air smelled of fornication, puke, and cigarettes. His red eyes pierced the darkness from which he was laying nonchalantly, eyeing the crowd. He had become a usual at this bar because every once in a while some poor schmuck who didn't know his particular reputation would challenge him to a game, and every time he would clear him out.

Life had become a bore for Gambit. There was really nothing that he wished to steel or any great epic adventure that was worth his time. He fumbled around his foxing trench for a deck to play with and reminisce over. There was The Jack 'o Spades that reminded him of a good old brawl in his youth with a kid named Myer whose powers were to control people like marionettes. The Joker helped him in many occasions to escape captivity from some very angry and deadly women. Gambit paused there was a card missing from his deck. The Queen of Hearts…the card reminded him of a very creamy and delicious looking bird with poisonous skin.

"Rogue…"

Gambit broke the silence just as the waiter walked up.

"Can I get you another drink mister." Gambit stared at the blonde with perky breasts and a sinful body. She hesitated as she noticed his eyes were burning an unnatural glow.

"Non Cherie," Gambit stood up to leave and took in the appearance waitress before him. She was very beautiful, but looked very frightened of him.

Gambit mustered the best smile he could at the young woman.

"Here is the money for the drink Cherie, the rest is your tip." Gambit placed a hundred dollar bill in her hands, and the girl chirped up.

"Thank you sir!"

Gambit left the putrefied environment, and into the humid night of New Orleans.

Rogue awoke in the early light of dawn to watch the sunrise. It was another beautiful day outside the X-mansion which deserved to be celebrated. Today was a Saturday which meant that she wouldn't have to worry about the students who were still in high school making a ruckus throughout the hallways. Walking to the bathroom, Rogue quickly poured herself a glass of cold water. She opened the window and leaned outside to take in the fresh breeze that was passing by. A small blanket of fog covered the grounds, and dew could be seen on the leaves of the near by trees. As Rogue exhaled a quick look of despair could be seen upon her face. She was not depressed, but just bored. She was bored of the routine, the mundane, and of the usual. Rogue graduated six months ago, and still she was not used to not having her day filled with schedules or training sessions. She was a senior X-men now, and occasionally she would help Logan or Scott train the next generation of Xavier's dream team.

"Xavier's dream..."

Rogue understood that his dream was pure and logical for any mutant to want, but slowly she couldn't help but lose hope in his goal of coexistence between humans. She did not wish the human race harm, but they sure did when it came to her race. It had been over four years since their existence was made known, and still there has been no progress since day one. In fact some mutants would argue that it has gotten way worse. Public persecution, and even in worse cases crucifixion were common to the mutant race. One might read in the paper of a mutant being stoned to death, and the next day read of another mutant retaliating against the towns people for what they have done. In most cases; everyone ended up dead. It was a nice dream, but lately she couldn't help but think it was nothing more.

Today would be different, and she would make it so even if she had to use her powers against every human that gave her that look. Rogue wanted to leave, but she was afraid to do so. The sun had risen, and sometimes she was afraid that if she fell asleep it would never rise again. She had to leave to somewhere far off where no one knew her as just a mutant. A monster.

Rogue reached for the keys that were sitting on her desk, and crossed over to the trunk on the end of her bed. The trunk contained mostly vials of a substance that looked like water, but it was much more. It was according to almost everyone, Xavier's miracle cure. The vials contained the Dorian drug named after its donor. Several years ago Xavier was working on extracting the X-Gene from Dorian Leech, and he succeeded. The drug allowed for Rogue to lead a almost normal life. She was able to touch people without taking their life force, memories, and powers unless if she choose to do so. It was temporary so she had to inject it every two days, or she would have to go back to being distant.

The only thing Rogue really had to herself was her jeep. She didn't really have a job, or need a job. The professor could afford to fill each member of the X-men's bank account with enough money to last a lifetime, assuming that they live a normal life. With her injection out of the way Rogue pondered about what she was going to do. A quick glance at the small frame hanging on her wall sparked the idea that would change her life in ways that were unknown to her. The idea made her brain flair and burn, and she didn't know why she never thought of him before.

Several Years Earlier...

_"I've been watching you for weeks, tell me why are you such an unhappy girl?"_

Rogue stared at the red eyed man before her in disgust. Kidnapping her, and acting like he cared about how she felt.

The man named as Gambit stared out of the train cart speeding swiftly to Louisiana.

_"Rogue, I'm helping you get what you want. You need freedom, and I'm just giving you a little push, that's all."_

Gambit stared at the girl with a sense of intense pride boiling up to the surface.

_"Look, when your ready to accept my help ill untie you."_

Rogue stopped struggling and looked Gambit strait in the eyes, _"Alright."_

Gambit burned the rope off of Rogues arms and legs, but was rewarded with swift kick to the guts. He went toppling backwards, and would have fallen out if it weren't for Rogue stopping his fall by smashing his hands against the train cart door. It caught him off guard, and it was unusual because he was an amazing athlete to say the very least.

_"LOOK, I hate being pushed around by anyone, Got It!"_

Rogue let out a voracious growl, and the look of a feral animal crossed her features. If Logan were to see it, he would have been proud.

_"Point taken Cherie, now pull me in before I blow this box cart to high hell."_

The cart shaked, and electrified fire skimmed the surface of the train.

_"Fine!" _The words escaped Rogue in a heavy southern girl accent.

It wasn't until a little while later that Rogue piped up again. Rogue awoke from a much needed power nap to find Gambit casually sitting down and playing with a deck of cards.

"_What is it with you and cards anyways_?" Rogue made a quick stretch and sat up.

Gambit was actually a bit startled because he was tuned out and didn't realize that she had awoke.

"_Well, its like having 52 explosives stashed apon my person at all times."_

"_Ah…"_

Gambit continued, _"I always save her for last, my lucky lady…The Queen of Hearts."_

"_Why the Queen of Hearts?" _Rogue stared as Gambit raised the card into the air and worshiped it like it was on some pedestal.

"_She always gets me out when I'm in a jam."_

Rogue continued to stare at Gambit for a little while longer, and wondered why he wasn't afraid to have her read his mind. When he first threw her rather hard against the wooden floor he was explaining that he meant her no harm. He even offered for her to touch him, so she might read into his intentions. She never meant a man who wasn't afraid of her deathly touch before. She was intrigued.

Rogue experienced a reality check when she could hear Logan waking up the younger mutants for a much needed training session. Looking down at her hands the Queen of Hearts stared back up at her.

"Ah hell, what is the worse that could happen." Rogue fumbled into a tight pair of jeans and headed for the door. As Rogue passed through the hallways she did her best to avoid the dining room arena for it was sure to be a circus so early in the morning.

Rogue tucked the card into her cleavage over her own heart. She was headed for the professors study to ask for his advice. Along the way she ran into Scott who she couldn't but help feel sorry for. Jean had turned into the Phoenix almost a year ago, and ever since then Rogue had got the feeling that the spark had died in his eyes. Scott passed by like a zombie hardly aware of her presence.

Rogue didn't even have to knock to have the professor tell her to come in as she approached his office.

"_Take a seat Rogue." _

"_Professor, I…." Rogue was cut off._

"_I already know why you have come, and I want you to know that you are always welcome here. I apologize that you have not been properly prepared for life outside the institute after graduation. That was my fault, I am truly sorry." _

_Rogue stared outside the window with a blank expression. _

"_Professor, you gave me the chance to feel normal again, to not have everyone stare at me, and to actually know the feeling of another persons hand. I don't have to worry about touching someone and sending them into a coma anymore. Still though, the rejection of everyone in the county in getting to me. I can't even walk into a grocery store in town without some mother shielding their child's eyes from my presence."_

_The professor moved from behind his desk to face Rogue eye to eye._

"_It's tough for any teenager to be rejected Rogue, but when it feels like the entire world it can be too much for one person to bare." _

_Xavier smiled at the young girl. "My advise to you Rogue is to do what feels right, and I agree with you Rogue, it is a tough time for the X-men right now."_

_Rogue returned the professors smile, but then it soured. _

"_Professor, I don't want you to think that I'm runnin' away from my problems."_

"_Rogue, telepathy has its good sides, I already know that your heart has its reasons." The professor indicated by his body language that he knew about the card tucked away out of sight. _

"_I'm going to be back eventually professor, this won't be the last time the X-men will see me for sure."_

_Xavier cleared his throat, "He is a good man deep inside Rogue, he will take care of you."_

_Rogue blushed slightly, she couldn't keep nothin' from the professor…like ever."_

_Heading back to her dorm room Rogue went through her head a check list of everything she would need on her journey. Packing didn't take long because there wasn't much that was precious to her. With a suitcase full of clothes and her cds Rogue headed for her jeep parked out back. It was no surprise to her that Kurt was waiting as she rounded the corner. _

"_Rogue, vere are you going?" Rogue towered over her brother by a full six inches now. She quickly threw the suitcase into the bed of the extended jeep. _

"_New Orleans for a little while, Ill be back soon." Rogue leaned against the door waiting for her brothers reply. _

"_But why alone?" Kurt had the look of deep concern upon his face._

"_I'm going down to find Gambit, and visit my homeland for a bit." Rogue fumbled with her keys._

"_Gambit…but Rogue wasn't that zeh' man who kidnapped you vhen you vere younger?" Kurt had a now panicked look plastered upon his face. _

" _Yea, but he ain't really a bad man Kurt, actually he make me feel like I belong." Rogue regretted how she had worded her sentence._

"…_But Rogue, don't we make you feel like you belong?" Kurt was almost at a whisper now._

"_Of course you do, where family." Rogue squeezed her brother and opened the door to her jeep. She popped in a CD and rolled down the window._

"_Kurt…brother tell the others that I'm just taking a break, and not to worry."_

"_Ja sis." Kurt gave Rogue a quick hug through the Keep window._

"_And I would appreciate it if you don't let it slip that I'm going to find Gambit. I don't want to have Logan coming and making the Cajun into a shickmabob._

"_Alright sis Ill try, but I don't want to become one either. Love you…" Kurt gulped, he never mustered up the courage to tell Rogue that before even though they were related. _

_Rogue bloomed a quite lovely smile to her brother. "Love you too, lill bro."_

_Rogue speed out of the mansion gates, and through the town of Bayville. It wasn't until she was well over a hundred miles away from the institute that she began to breathe easy. Today was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly on the open road, and it sang a song of freedom. _

_TBC, and please review on this story, especially if there are any grammar errors that you notice. Unless of coarse there meant to be there such as Gambits accent marks. _


End file.
